


The Horse Mask

by LostGhost_skull



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But this is crack, I could make it longer, I mention the Adonis poem once?, I wont, Mostly about Time scaring the crap out of everyone, Not bad or graphic, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Times a little shit, Wild and Twilight are only mentioned, he might murder some as well, i forgot, its just mentioned, its super short too, not graphic tho, nothing but the crack, nothing is, oh!, the whole crack, there is one small instance of domestic violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGhost_skull/pseuds/LostGhost_skull
Summary: Listen, this is crack. Its horrible.A little bit of existential horror is good tho.For clarification, I saw a post about how Time is always a vampire, and someone said he would wear a horse costume. My first thought was one of the rubber horse mask things that stare into your soul.I wrote a thing, and then I thought, wait, I could do more, and this happened.Be warned, this is not that great.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Horse Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda, idk, a bit dark. Its not real, tho  
> Like there is a little murder off screen, its pretty clear that the lady was being abused, but nothing graphic at all. 
> 
> Why did I even write this?

Comment if you want,

I thrive off of attention, and thank you for reading!

This is trash im so proud of it.

It's dark. It's dark, dark as the pit from pole to pole.

Out of the darkness that surrounds me. I thank thee, gods for my unbreakable soul.

My mind is as broken as his skull, however. As broken as a dark mirror, as the thing that came out of the night. It looked human. I thought it was. My Gods save me, I shouldn’t have.

We were alone, you see. He was there, he loved me, _he did I swear it wasn’t his fault im so clumsy, you see, I fell down he loves me he said so help me god why did he have a knife why we were alone help me-_

It came out of Nowhere, like ~~a Vengeful Angel~~ a monster out of Hell, it came from the darkness, the night, a dark pillar, an arch of fire. It came with others, as inhuman as he was, long limbed, short, the wrong proportions. The others were like it, but had human faces, stolen faces, pointy ears like devils- It wasn’t human I swear it wasn’t on my children my husband it was _wrong_ -

It had the head of a horse, and the body of a man. Did he take them? The ones that looked like they were once boys? The eyes didn’t move, _didn’t blink hollow, hollow hollowed spirits take my plea, save me-_

It wore armor, old and strange. Wrought in bright steel, gold workings, sword on it's back bigger than I am tall. _Strange, strange, I saw it, I saw something! He’s gone. Both of them are, and one of them I miss. ~~Be the crying widow, hide hide hide.~~_

My husband, my beloved is gone and soon to be buried. The thing that wore the skin of a man with the horse’s head killed him, with a glowing white eye and the darkness of the abyss in the other, not human, not human, please, believe me, ~~yes, as I sob about our plans, our future, believe the woman who no longer speaks of the things in the dark, yes, fool every one of them.~~

There is a Hylian with a rubber horse head his son gave him, magiced from somewhere, spirited away. He will not be found. He watches, as time passes.

The air is beginning to turn bitter and cold, leaves fall, and lights illuminate the night. Children scream. Some weep.

Halloween was fun this year. The bonfire (courtesy of Wild), is a hit, and spooky stories get told all night. Time’s mask story gets everyone. His costume is the worst, isn’t it?


End file.
